


One Captain America on the Rocks, Please

by cazmalfoy



Series: Tony's Bodyguard [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Cap Friendly, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Avengers (2012), Winter Soldier as a Separate Personality, protective winter soldier, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Tony is in his workshop, buried under projects as usual, when an alert pops up from JARVIS.CAPTAIN AMERICA FOUND IN ICE AFTER MORE THAN 65 YEARSHow are JamesandWinter going to react to the news?





	One Captain America on the Rocks, Please

**Author's Note:**

> There are two sentences of Russian. I have included the translations in the body of the text; hopefully this won't detract from the rest of the story too much.
> 
> Thank you to DemonicReader for clarification on the translations.

“Sir, there’s something you need to see.”

JARVIS’s voice echoed through the workshop and Tony froze immediately at the tone. It wasn’t often that the AI sounded nervous, and when he did it filled the genius with dread.

“Jarv?” he asked, wiping grease off his hands with a cloth that was already stained black.

The AI didn’t verbally answer as he pulled up a hologram in front of Tony’s face, bathing the room in an ethereal blue. It was the front page of the New York Times for that morning, Tony quickly realised as his brown eyes scanned the text.

_CAPTAIN AMERICA FOUND AFTER MORE THAN 65 YEARS_

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he read the words of the headline. He didn’t read the rest of the article - wasn’t really interested in what the reporter had to say. Howard had spent so much time talking the perfect Captain up that, now he was an adult, Tony had no desire to hear anything more about him.

“Has James seen this?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

James had been a part of Tony’s life for longer than JARVIS had. When he had been creating the AI, it had never occurred to Tony to build in protocols for JARVIS to keep things from their resident assassin. Anything JARVIS knew was free and available for James to be told.

The second of hesitation from JARVIS told Tony everything he needed to know. Except, “Where is he?” Tony asked, closing down the newspaper hologram in front of him - he didn’t want to see the Captain’s face any longer.

“Sir, Winter is in the gymnasium,” the AI answered, a note of worry for the other man in his electronic voice.

Tony sighed heavily and he pushed himself away from the desk. “Save this to the private server,” he instructed, waving his hand in the direction of the project he had been working on before the interruption. “Divert all calls, too. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night,” he added with another sigh.

“Indeed, Sir,” JARIVS replied, as he followed Tony’s instructions and began powering down his project.

As he got to his feet, Tony winced at the pain he felt in his body at the movement. He hadn’t realised how long he had been squirrelled away in the lab; he did, however, know it couldn’t have been more than a day since he had last slept. James had an irritating habit of insisting Tony went to bed for at least a few hours each night.

Winter was even worse.

JARVIS, bless his electronic heart/server, already had the elevator waiting for him and Tony was on his way down to the gym without needing to utter a word.

Just as the AI had said, Tony found his lover in the gym, standing with his back to Tony as he took his aggression out on a punching bag. 

There was already a destroyed punching bag at his feet and Tony knew immediately that the man in front of him was actually the Winter Soldier. 

The figure in front of him paused when he sensed someone behind him, before resuming his strikes after determining that Tony posed no threat. 

_“Lozhis' spat', lyubimiy. YA budu tam cherez neskol'ko minut,”_ Winter murmured, still not looking back to Tony or pausing his punching. [Go to bed, love. I’ll be there in a few minutes.]

Tony, however, ignored him and stepped further into the gym, letting the door fall closed behind him. “ _Ty znaesh, ya ne mogu spat' bez tebya_ ,” he pointed out, coming to a stop beside Winter and placing his hand on a tense shoulder. [You know I can’t sleep without you.] 

Winter paused again, but still made no attempt to turn around. “Are you okay?” Tony asked, switching back to English.

“I take it you’ve seen the news,” he whispered, the hint of a Russian accent still lingering in his voice.

Tony hummed in agreement, moving his fingers to tangle in the hair at the back of Winter’s head soothingly. “JARVIS showed me,” he answered. “You know this changes nothing, right?” Tony asked, plastering himself against Winter’s back and pressing his lips against the other man’s temple.

The older man scoffed and Tony could _feel_ him roll his eyes. “That’s a lie,” Winter stated, no venom in his voice. “Once he finds out ‘ _Bucky_ ’ didn’t die when he fell, he’s going to want to pick up right where they left off.”

There was a meaning to the words that Tony desperately wanted to hope he had imagined and he couldn’t help freezing against Winter’s back.

He didn’t need to speak; the other man seemed to always know what Tony was thinking, even if he couldn’t see his face.

Without giving Tony a chance to think of something that would bluff away his reaction to the words, Winter turned in his arms and their eyes met, making Tony realise James had now taken over and was now looking at Tony with pure _adoration_ shining in those blue orbs.

“It was a long time ago, Doll,” James said firmly, bringing his hands around to rest against Tony’s hips. “I’m not the same person I was seventy years ago. Literally.” 

Despite the jealousy that was coursing through his body, Tony couldn’t help laughing at James’s ridiculous attempt at humour. The other man always knew what to say to make him smile, so he wasn’t surprised it worked then.

“If you think for even one second that either Winter _or_ I are willing to let you go after all these years, then we’ve been the worst lovers in the world,” James continued, reaching up with his flesh hand and cupping Tony’s cheek softly.

Tony didn’t reply for a moment as he leant into James’s touch, his eyes fluttering closed briefly. “Now _you’re_ being ridiculous,” he argued. He allowed himself another few minutes of comfort before he forced his attention back to what he and Winter had been talking about before James had resurfaced.

“What are you going to to do if he comes looking when he _does_ find out?” Tony asked, dread returning to settle in his stomach. “You’ve met Fury and Widow; it wouldn’t surprise me if they’re already planning on recruiting Rogers for their little project.”

Even though he had been deemed not suitable for the Avengers project, Tony wasn’t stupid enough to think that Fury had given up on his plan. Captain America would be the perfect candidate for him to pursue, and what better way than to get back at Tony for turning them down than to tell Rogers his best friend was alive and kicking?

James leant forward, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Tony’s as he considered the younger man’s question. “I’ll just tell him the truth?” 

Despite the sentence being phrased as a question, Tony knew he didn’t actually want a response so remained silence. 

“If he does come looking, I can’t see him liking what he gonna find. He’s going to expect me to be the same Bucky Barnes who went into the snow. I don’t even think I can pretend to be that man anymore.”

Blue eyes flickered open and met Tony’s gaze; there was an usual glint in them, a sign that Winter and James were vying for control over their shared body.

“Even if he does come knocking, it’s not going to change anything. We’re yours, _malen'kiy narushitel' spokoystviya,_ ” Winter whispered, wrapping his left arm around Tony and pulling him fractionally closer.

Tony smiled, feeling his nerves melt away a little at the tone of Winter’s voice; it was firm and left no room for argument. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that the ex-Hydra assassin meant every word he was saying.

He reached up and buried the fingers of both hands in the other’s hair. “I love you too,” he replied, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Winter didn’t respond, but Tony hadn’t expected him to. Winter generally didn’t talk about his feelings; instead he chose to show Tony how he felt in other ways.

Not that Tony was going to complain about that, since those other ways were usually physical and sexual in nature.

With difficulty, Tony pulled away from Winter despite the low grumbling in Russian that was coming from the former assassin. Tony laughed and shook his head as Winter tried to pull him back into his arms. 

“Calm down, you horny bastard,” he mock-chided, slapping at Winter’s arm with a chuckle. “We’re not all Super Soldiers; some of us are getting too old to fuck on the gym floor.”

James laughed and reached out, taking Tony’s hand in his. “Come on then, Doll,” he said, twisting his fingers with the younger man’s. “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable.”

Tony grinned, tightening his grip on the other man’s hand just a fraction. “Lead the way, Soldat.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> malen'kiy narushitel' spokoystviya - little trouble maker


End file.
